Upcoming Features
This page is a record of future content teased, mentioned, or confirmed by Digital Extremes employees. To prevent misinformation, links are provided. Planned Additions Warframes * Umbra Excalibur Warframe Forum - Umbra Megathread ** Other Umbra frames ** Umbra system confirmed for Update 20 * Reworks ** Oberon PAX East Panel ** Limbo Devstream 75 - 27:45 ** Ash / Blade Storm Devstream 75 - 56:37 Devstream 80 - 32:17 Devstream 81 - 37:15 ** Chroma Prime Time #126 - 49:50 * Female Virtuoso/Bard-themed Frame PAX West 2016 Warframe Interview - 0:52 Devstream 82 * Male Infested-themed Frame PAX Aus Panel Enemies * New Sentient PAX East Panel - 17:45 * Bosses ** Nef Anyo / The Sergeant rework (possibly including Derf Anyo) Devstream 30 - 37:25 TennoLive 2016 - 39:28 ** Boss-themed enemies Devstream 79 - 49:40 Weapons * New stance mods **Tonfa Devstream 75 - 24:30 **Machete; Polearm Devstream 81 - 56:58 * Corpus Tonfa Devstream 81 - 49:40 * Sentient Arm Weapon PAX East Panel - 17:45 * Throwable spear gun Devstream 75 - 35:55 Devstream 80 - 27:30 * Lunaro Arcata (as a PVE melee weapon) Devstream 76 - 46:06 Devstream 78 - 59:17 * Dual wielding Nikana Devstream 81 - 1:02:45 Companions * Defensive Sentinel Devstream 71 * Robotic companion/pet TennoLive 2016 - 36:18 * More Kavat/Kubrow breeds Devstream 82 - 19:47 Gameplay * Additional Quests ** Quest related to the defensive sentinel ** Umbra-related Quest Devstream 79 - 59:38 ** The Perrin Sequence quest Devstream 80 - 24:32 * Additional Trials Devstream 49 - 16:30 Devstream 50 - 42:25 Devstream 75 - 32:45 ** The Jordas Verdict Nightmare mode ** Corpus-related Trial TennoLive 2016 - 38:50 * Damage 3.0 Devstream 80 - 25:05 ** Rework/removal of "mandatory mods" ** Bringing balance to Status and Critical chance * Companion commands (akin to Syndicate commands) TennoLive 2016 - 34:44 * Archwing Racing * Archwing intensity / pace scaling * Bleedout rework Devstream 70 - 21:33 * Tileset Expansion Devstream 75 - 38:55 ** Tileset lighting revisit TennoCon 2016 Art Panel - 44:10 * Orokin hacking puzzle Devstream 75 - 17:45 * Specter rework Devstream 79 - 56:30 * "Savior" missions (related to Infested Orbiter door) Devstream 80 - 22:33 PAX Aus Panel * Daily mission builder Devstream 81 - 33:12 Cosmetics * New skins releasing from Steam (TennoGen) * Deluxe skins for all Warframes PAX East Panel ** Zephyr Devstream 67 - 26:25Devstream 79 - 30:16 ** Ash PAX West 2016 Devstream 81 - 42:33 ** Frost Devstream 81 - 50:50 ** Chroma Devstream 81 - 51:33 ** Mag Devstream 82 ** Volt Devstream 82 - 37:44 * Scimitar Skin TennoCon Art Panel - 22:08 * Cloth Physics Mesh (Rig) updates for Volt and Frost Devstream 79 - 47:52 Devstream 82 - 54:55 Other * Replayable quests Devstream 80 - 56:50 Devstream 82 - 32:40 * Other players in a squad can enter your ship before a mission * Stance drop rework Devstream 67 - 23:16 * Syndicate Standing additions ** Weekly Hitman-style syndicate missions Devstream 80 - 21:12 * New Waypoint System * More space in Liset PAX East Panel * Fixing items on the Bourbon List **Still yet to be resolved: "Cheese Pizza", "Samey-Same", "Mo' Money Mo' Boring", "Musty Smell", and "Gangs of New 'Yolk'" *Ease of use for Color Blind users Devstream 74 - 09:27 * Refresh on Mastery Rank limitations Devstream 75 - 48:50 PAX Aus Panel * Parkour Customization Devstream 79 - 44:38Devstream 80 - 50:36 * Arcane distilling rework Devstream 80 - 18:36 * High Dynamic Range (HDR) console support Devstream 80 - 17:45 * Environmental graphic overhaul Devstream 81 - 28:42 * Kavat Genetic Code droprate buff(?) Devstream 81 - 1:01:08 * Nuptia integration Devstream 82 - 59:25 * Dojo additions ** Dojo music player Prime Time #126 - 44:00 ** Modular obstacle course building PAX Aus References Category:Browse